Max's Birthday
by Laura-Stars
Summary: It's Max's birthday, she's turning 13, growing up. Starting to get...odd feelings for boys. Based on my All About Max, this one shot could have more if I get reviews...please? Hope you like it, x


Max's Birthday!

**A/N So, just a one-shot to celebrate my 13****th**** birthday. I turn 13 eight minutes before midnight, so that's now, the second I upload this, June 11****th****. Obviously, this is a lot further on then my other fan fic. Zack, Cody, Max and Tapeworm are all friends. Max and Zack do almost everything together by now, and they are either still in 7****th**** grade, or have gone into 8****th****, whatever happens in America. Pretending, however 'Kisses and Basketball' never happened (for some Zack and Max). This story's story line has nothing to do with the other one, although the home-life and mind-set is the same. I won't be starting with my Alice-Upside-Down copied beginning. **

So, it's my birthday in a week. Next Saturday. I'm supposed to be excited, but I don't get the big deal. It's just another day, where I'll happen to turn just another number. Why get excited about it? "Morning Max," Hailee said to me as I wondered into the kitchen.

"Morning Hailee," I echoed.

"We're out of cereal," she told me, "So you have to go hungry,"

"Okay," I didn't really care too much anyway.

"Are you staying for dinner with your posh hotel friends again today?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied. "If it's alright I thought I could come back at about five and we could eat together like we used to,"

"Sure," she said. I had my reasons for not wanting to stay at the Martin's.

"I think I'll go see them now though,"

"Okay," she smiled and had a spoonful of her cereal.

I walked over to the Tipton Hotel, only a few streets away from where I lived. In the posher, nicer part of town where there's no hoarder's or smokers. Maddie, the candy counter girl, was already working an extra shift before school.

"Are you here to see Zack?" she asked. "And Cody," she added quickly.

"Yeah, I thought… Since I have nothing better to do, and Cody will be up,"

Maddie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Have fun,"

I walked towards the elevator and went up to the twin's floor, knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Cody's voice called as I opened the door.

"Hey," I said walking in. To my surprise, Zack was up and sat at the table eating breakfast with his brother. Their mom was no-where to be seen.

"Mornin'" Zack said to me smiling. "Want some breakfast?"

"I'm fine thanks," I said quickly. My tummy fluttered slightly when he spoke to me.

Laura-Stars

We went to school soon after that, I kept trying to ignore my obvious feelings. We were having a good day, and after Tapeworm and I went back to theirs. I really didn't want anyone to know it was my birthday, it's just not the sort of thing I like to make a big deal out of. _Oh God, what if dad comes? _I thought _what if he doesn't!?_

As if on cue, it happened so much, Zack and I went and sat on the couch getting video games ready while Cody and Tapeworm started on homework at the kitchen table.

"Do you want to play _Zombie Killers 3_, or _Attack of the Martian's_?" Zack asked, looking at the two disks.

"We've not played _Zombie Killers 3_ in a while," I said shrugging.

"You two do know that our science projects are due back tomorrow, maybe you shouldn't be wasting your time," Cody butted in.

"Zombie Killers isn't time wasting, it teaches us what to do if Zombie's attack. I doubt your precious science project won't save you there," Zack said back to his brother.

I felt a small smile slip across my face as he used his…Zack logic. I quickly bit my lip to stop it. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Well don't blame me when you get a bad mark on your report card," Cody finished the matter.

"Blah, blah," Zack uttered, putting the disc into his x-box and turning it on. Pretty soon we were sat there, fully engaged in protecting each other from the Zombies and killing them in all sorts of different ways. Meanwhile, Cody and Tapeworm were having a discussion on being doctors in space.

"Yes! We completed level 50!" Zack yelled at the top of his voice.

"You're great dude!" I replied as we high-fived. His soft, smooth skin… _Max cut it out! _I thought.

"Couldn't have done it without you dude!" we smiled at each other. He must've felt it that time, as we looked into each other's eyes.

I pulled one of my pigtails forwards in my hand, half with nerves and hard to flirt. "I need to get going, I promised my sister I'd be back," I lied, quickly turning to the door.

"See ya," Zack called after me.

I turned to see him, we looked at each other for a long time. "See ya,"

I went downstairs into the lobby and was about to head towards the door, when Maddie called me over. She was talking to the annoying rich girl…London? "Hey, Max, come over her a sec," she called.

I walked over, "Hey,"

"How's Zack?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Good?" I pretended not to know what she was on about.

She sighed. "Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't mind, you really don't need to get me anything," I said shrugging.

"Excuse me, London's talking," London pushed me to the side so I smiled at Maddie and walked away. Home.

Laura-Stars

Hailee seemed perfectly happy to see me. I walked in the house and climbed over my mom's hoard to get to the kitchen, where Hailee was happily stood, making me dinner. I smelt her attempt at sausage and mash and smiled. Her food might not be perfect, but it was ours.

"Hey Max," she muttered. "I bought your present today,"

I smiled at her, "Cool, can't wait," I lied.

We didn't speak again till later when we sat down on boxes with our dinner on our laps.

"Hailee?" I asked.

"Max," she replied.

"How do you know when you like someone, like them, like them, instead of just liking them, liking them?"

She smiled, "who do you have a crush on?"

I blushed, then opened my eyes wide. "No-one!" I said quickly.

She just gave me this look, Hailee can read my mind, almost.  
"Zack," I admitted. Then I blushed so hard, and regretted it immediately.

"Ooh, Max and Zack!" she teased. "So, do you want to snog him?" I wasn't sure if she was serious.

"No! Well, yes. Kinda…I don't want to ruin our friendship, but, I just, I always get this feeling," I blurted out.

She smiled. "Sounds like you need to figure things out," we didn't talk again that night.

Laura-Stars

"Hey Max," Zack called across to me as I entered the school. "Is it true it's your birthday on Saturday?"

"Yeah," I replied, shrugging. That was it they knew, and I couldn't say no. Why I didn't want them to know, I wasn't sure, but I didn't. Now they knew.

Zack and Cody insisted I came over on my birthday, when I said I wasn't doing anything. So that was that.

Laura-Stars

My birthday came sooner than I thought. When it did, I was up early, shoved my hair in pigtails, and put on my pizza t-shirt and jeans. I went over at about eight, and, to my surprise, Zack opened the door, dressed and ready. "Happy Birthday Max," he said, passing me a present he'd wrapped, it looked so special.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Officially a teenager."

I couldn't help but have my flirt smile grow, his did too as he stared into my eyes.

"Open it," he pushed the present further into me.

"Thanks," I opened it, and he really had gone to a lot of effort. I smiled at the box in my hands, a box of chocolates, heart shaped. I blushed more when I saw how red his face was.

Our eyes still locked together he leant down and I leant up and we kissed. It wasn't a proper French kiss, but it was about a second or two long. We just stared at each other in shock for a long time.

"Sorry, I-err slipped," Zack said.

"Um, I need to go…" I turned and ran.

Laura-Stars

What had happened between Zack and me scared me. I wanted to crawl up into a little ball and die. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I wanted to run away again, but knew there was I better answer. I went and spoke to Maddie…

**A/N So… This story went in a different way to expected. If you liked this, (or didn't) write a review and check out my chaptered story; 'the suite life of Zack and Cody-All About Max.' If I get enough reviews, I might write more. But this is my party, and it's rude not to give a present, so leave a review! Please… **

**So, yeah, I hoped you liked it, and check out my other stuff, and, yeah. This Fridays chapter might come on Sunday, sorry, but I'll try to post it on Friday. I barley finished this in time due to my b-day, tomorrow's my twins and we have to go out, then Friday's my party. So… I'll try, but for now, hoped you liked it! NOW REVIEW-J.K**

**Laura-Stars x**


End file.
